If I Lost You
by iloveromance
Summary: En route to the Elliot Bay Towers to finally tell Daphne how he feels about her, things take an unfortunate turn. A very dramatic, emotional and heartbreaking story involving Niles and Daphne, reminiscent of the episode "Rooms With a View". My 200th story!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: It hardly seems real, but this is officially my 200th story! I have had the idea for this story in my mind for what seems like forever, but up until now I've been somewhat nervous about posting it. I hope the result will be a very dramatic and emotional story about Niles and Daphne. I have so many people to thank for their support and friendship that I hardly know where to begin! I want to thank Kristen 3 whom I credit with introducing me to "Frasier" and therefore got me addicted to writing stories about Niles and Daphne; as well as her friendship, love and the many ideas that led to me writing many more stories than I ever dreamed would happen. Leigh Ann for her support and for being so encouraging. To Carylfan 10 for encouraging me in the beginning and being such a wonderful friend. To Baroness for her encouraging reviews and for always reading my stories. To Sydney for inadvertently giving me ideas for stories. To Billie for her amazing friendship and support, and to my mom and my wonderful husband whom I love very much! I know I've left out so many people but to anyone who is reading this I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to read my work. **  
_

_**And so without further delay, my 200th story begins...**_

* * *

Café Nervosa was bustling with customers but Niles hardly noticed. Nor did he notice the irritated glance from his brother, who was going on and on about some ridiculous caller that he'd recently helped on his radio show.

As if Niles wasn't reminded enough of Frasier's fame. The city buses did a good job of that.

Leave it to Frasier to lower his standards with his shameless advertising. And on a _bus_ of all things! Why it was the most absurd thing Niles had ever heard of! Imagine, having one's face plastered all over-.

"... So then the woman says-Niles, are you listening to me?"  
Absently, Niles looked up. "Hmm?"

"Dear God, do I have to begin the entire story once more? I was almost to the climax!"

Niles rolled his eyes. "No, Frasier. That's quite all right. Just resume from where you left off."

"Fine. So then the woman says-."

But Niles wasn't listening. For when the café door opened, he found himself looking at a vision of loveliness.

He stared, unable to take his eyes off of her and he wondered how it was possible for someone to be so beautiful.

"Hey, Fras! Niles."

"Hey, Dad. Hello, Daphne."

Even after all this time, Niles was still as nervous as a lovesick schoolboy whenever he spoke to his angel. And he was sure that his burning cheeks showcased his embarrassment.

"Hello, Dr. Crane." Daphne said. Her laugh was a sound that was music to Niles' ears.

"You know, it sounds kind of funny when I address both you and your brother in the same way. Almost like I'm repeating meself!"

Niles sprung from his chair to help her with her coat and then offered her his seat. And he simply could not stop staring at the exquisite dress that she was wearing.

It was one he'd never seen before; a simple A-line dress in a beautiful shade of cream, accented with tiny flowers in every color of the rainbow. And when her subtle floral scented perfume wafted into his direction, he inhaled deeply, wanting to keep the aroma with him for the rest of his life.

"It's all right, Daphne." Niles said. "A-about addressing me as _Dr. Crane_. I like the way you say it."

Beside him, Frasier grumbled. "Oh, for God's sake, Niles!"

Daphne scoffed. "Just ignore your brother Dr. Crane! I'm flattered. Although..."

When she paused for dramatic effect, Niles became intrigued.

"Although, what?"

"Well, this sounds silly but sometimes I wish there were something else I could call you. Other than Dr. Crane. Y-you know, to avoid confusion?"

Niles grinned as his heart rate increased. Now was his chance.

"You could call me _Niles_. I mean, that is my name."

Daphne smiled and took his hand, a gesture that nearly caused him to spill his latte that was adorned with the faintest hint of cinnamon.

"It's a lovely name, Dr. Crane. Much better than _Frasier_, if you ask me." She added, squeezing Niles' hand as she glared at his brother.

"Thank you, Daphne."

"But I'm afraid I can't do it."

He was momentarily confused. "Do what?"

Ignoring Frasier, Daphne gave Niles her undivided attention.

"Call you by your first name. It wouldn't feel right. Your brother is me boss and I was brought up by me mum to always show respect. And in a way, I feel like you're me boss too. I know I've said it before, but I can't thank you, your father and your brother for hiring me."

She paused and took a deep breath, her voice breaking with her next words. It's like a... dream come true."

To Niles' dismay, she began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Daphne..."

As quickly as possible, Niles reached into his pocket and handed her his handkerchief.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." Daphne said, blotting the way the tears. Suddenly she looked at his expensive handkerchief and gasped when she noticed that it was smeared with makeup.

"Oh sod, now look what I've done! I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. I'll just put this in me handbag and wash it right away when I get home."

"No rush, Daphne. In fact, you can keep it."

"Dr. Crane, that's not necessary. I'll just pop this in the washing machine and it'll be as good as new. You can pick it up the next time you come over."

He smiled, wondering if all angels were as thoughtful as she. "All right, Daphne. Although I meant what I said. I have plenty more at home."

"That's very sweet of you. Perhaps after I wash it, I'll keep it in me room and you can come and get it whenever you're ready."

Niles suddenly found it hard to breathe. "I-In your room?"

"That's the safest place I know of. Nothing will happen to it in there. But no tellin' what will happen if I leave it sitting around. Eddie's bound to find it and believe me, once he gets a hold of it, you may never see it again."

Wanting to repay her for her kindness, no matter how small, Niles decided to take a bold step, albeit a small one.

"Daphne, can I buy you a drink?"

"Oh... Well, thank you Dr. Crane. That would be lovely."

He reached into his wallet and stood to make his way to the counter. "What can I get for you?"

"Some cinnamon tea sounds lovely." She replied, startling him with her answer.

How was it possible that she liked cinnamon, too? It had to be a sign.

With a smile on his face, he once more ignored Frasier's look of disapproval and removed some dollar bills from his wallet.

"What can I do for you, Dr. Crane?" The young barista asked.

He smiled at the young woman who had become more of a friend to him in recent months than someone who merely supplied he and his brother with coffee drinks.

"Hello Taylor. I would like another latte with the faintest hint of cinnamon and a large cup of cinnamon tea."

"Right away, Dr. Crane."

Within seconds Taylor was sitting the drinks on the counter.

Niles handed Taylor the money and smiled as she began to hand him back the change. And at the last second he pushed her hand away.

"Keep it."

He smiled at her astonished look. "I can't possibly keep this money. It's much too generous!"

"I insist." He said gently closing her fingers around the dollar bills.

"But-."

"I want you to have it."

Taylor blushed and flashed him a smile. "Thank you, Dr. Crane. That's very nice of you."

Satisfied at his good deed for the day, Niles picked up the drinks and stepped away from the counter, taking a step. But as he did so, the tip of his Italian leather shoe caught on a rug that lay on the floor, sending him flying foreword.

He felt as though he were watching a scene unfold in slow-motion. The lids on the piping hot drinks in his hands popped off. And just as he reached Daphne, Frasier and his father, the hot liquid went sailing through the air narrowly missing Frasier and Martin.

But instead landed on Daphne, soaking her beautiful dress with the contents.


	3. Chapter 3

Aghast, Niles' mouth fell open and he stared at his angel. Her beautiful dress was ruined.

What had he done?

"Oh... Daphne..." He managed to say.

"Niles, you damn fool!" Frasier yelled, startling Niles with the outburst. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

Daphne looked down at her dress. "It's all right, Dr. Crane. I think I'll be fine."

"The hell you will! Martin yelled. "Those drinks were hot, Daphne! You could have third degree burns!"

Niles gasped in horror, as the realization of what he'd done slowly began to sink in.

"Oh dear God!"

"Dr. Crane, it's fine, really! I -."

But Niles was already rushing toward the men's room. As he pushed the wooden door open, he said a silent prayer of thanks when he found the restroom empty.

With trembling hands, he turned on the water and grabbed a handful of wet towels, and then stared into the mirror.

The face that stared back at him registered exactly what he was feeling. Pure, intense shame and humiliation of which he might never recover.

_"Those drinks were hot, Daphne! You could have third degree burns!"_

His father's harsh but all too true words went through his mind like a freight train and without giving it another thought he rushed into Café Nervosa, dismayed to find Daphne attempting to clean her dress with the tiny napkins that bore the logo of the beloved café.

"Daphne, Daphne, Daphne... here..."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

He handed her the wet paper towels and watched with great remorse as she blotted her dress. Swallowing hard, he knew that what he was about to do would send his thoughts in all sorts of directions-places he shouldn't venture-but he couldn't just stand by and do nothing.

His mouth went dry as he held the remaining paper towels in his hands.

"M-may I?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Oh...of course."

His fingers trembled as he slowly moved the wet paper towel toward her dress. And as carefully as possible he touched the soft fabric, blotting the fabric as he willed the stains to disappear. But it was no use. He and Daphne both knew that there was no possible way those stains would ever come out.

"This is very kind of you Dr. Crane but I'm afraid it's no use."

"Damn it, Niles, are you proud of yourself? You've ruined Daphne's brand new dress!" Frasier yelled.

"Dr. Crane, don't be ridiculous! I-I've had this dress for ages!"

"Like hell you have!" Martin said. "You just bought that dress two days ago!"

"Mr. Crane, don't-."

"What? I remember the day you came home with it! You couldn't wait to model it for us!" Martin continued, despite the horrified look on Daphne's face. "You said you were going to wear it on your date with... um... what was his name again?"

"Frank." Daphne answered quietly.

"Right... Frank. He's the guy you met at the mall, right?"

"Yes." Daphne said in a voice that was even softer.

"How'd your date work out?"

"I-it didn't."

The words were barely audible, but the hurt in her eyes was overwhelming.

"Damn shame. It was such a nice dress." Martin continued.

Niles could barely look at his angel or his family, for this was without a doubt the worst thing he could have ever done. And he was certain that he'd never be forgiven. Nor was he worthy of it.


	4. Chapter 4

He sighed deeply, wanting so much to cry. But he was a man for whom tears did not come so easily, so crying was out of the question.

However, there was no mistaking the pain in his heart.

Not only had he almost caused physical harm to the woman he loved so much, but he brought back painful memories as well.

He simply had to make amends, no matter what the cost. Reaching into his pocket he took out his wallet.

"Dr Crane, what are you doing?"

Niles handed Daphne a stack of bills. "Here you are, Daphne."

She stared at the money in surprise. "What's this?"

"To buy yourself a new dress."

"Oh, no Dr Crane. I couldn't."

She handed him back the money, but he gently pushed her hand away.

"Please, Daphne."

"No, Dr. Crane. I couldn't possibly-."

"Are you crazy, Daphne? Take the money!" Martin coaxed. "It's the best he can do after he ruined your dress, not to mention your day."

Once more Niles looked at the floor in remorse.

"Mr. Crane, leave Dr. Crane alone!" Daphne chided. "Can't you see that he feels bad enough?"

She turned to Niles and smiled "And he shouldn't feel badly at all. It was an accident. Are you all right, Dr. Crane?"

Niles heart soared with love for her.

This angel, this beautiful perfect, sweet and kind angel, whose morning he'd managed to ruin, was concerned about his feelings instead of her own humiliation and shame.

It just didn't seem possible.

And when he looked down, his heart beat faster; for he'd barely noticed that she'd taken a hold of his hand. At that moment, it took all the strength that Niles had to resist bringing her soft hand to his lips.

"I-I'm all right, Daphne. But you shouldn't be concerned with me. I'm hardly worth-."

Her fingertips went to his lips, causing him to shudder.

"Hush. Of course you're worth being concerned over."

He looked at her in astonishment, for she had read his mind once more.

"T-thank you, Daphne."

She covered his hand with hers and he felt his heart warm.

"Now, don't mind your brother or your father. I'll be just fine. And as for me dress-."

"Oh right." Niles said suddenly remembering. The money still in his hand, he held it out to her.

Daphne glanced at the money and then back at him.

"Dr Crane, really I can't accept that."

"Please, Daphne."

"But I'd feel terrible taking your money."

"And I'd feel terrible if you didn't."

She was silent for several seconds until finally she smiled. "Well... All right. This is very generous of you, Dr. Crane. Thank you... So much."

"Buy yourself any dress you'd like, Daphne."

"I will. Of course there are so many dresses out there that I might have a bit of trouble finding one I like. It's so hard finding one that looks good on me."

"That's nonsense, Daphne. You always look beautiful."

Mortified that he'd spoken out loud, he opened his mouth to make amends when he suddenly found himself wrapped in her warm embrace.

"That's so incredibly sweet, that I think I might cry." Daphne said, pulling Niles even closer.

"You _should_ be crying, after what he did to your dress!" Martin said, shaking his head in disgust. "Damn shame."

But Niles paid no attention to his father's harsh words, focusing instead on his beating heart and the sweet kiss that Daphne placed on his cheek.

And with each passing moment, he found himself falling more and more in love.


	5. Chapter 5

When Daphne drew back, she and Niles stared at one another, neither of them knowing what to say. Thankfully, Daphne spoke first.

"Well, I should probably be getting home so that I can... change."

The last word was barely a whisper.

"Daphne-."

"Please don't feel guilty, Dr. Crane. It was an accident. I know you didn't mean to do it and it could have happened to anyone. I just hope you aren't hurt. You almost took a terrible fall."

"I was a little shaken, but I think I'll be all right."

His angel smiled. "Well, I'm glad. I couldn't live with meself if something happened to you."

Before Niles could reply, he found himself in her arms once more. And when she drew back the relief on her face made him smile. She was so beautiful his heart beat even faster.

As he watched her wave to him from the doorway, he knew that he couldn't possibly love her more.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The next day...**_

Niles' chest was tight with nerves as he pulled into the Elliot Bay parking garage. It was ridiculous, feeling this way. He'd been to his brother's place hundreds of times before and not once had he ever felt the level of anxiety that he was feeling now.

Perhaps he should just leave.

But as he glanced into the backseat at the plastic bag that lay on the brown leather seat, he knew that he had to face the consequences.

Suddenly he was haunted by the memories of what he'd done at Café Nervosa, and he certainly didn't need to be reminded anymore. The pain was just too great. And besides, insomnia had taken care of the disturbing memories quite nicely.

He'd tossed and turned all night; the horrible scene repeating itself over and over, each time ending with a different scenario. Unfortunately every scenario was more like a nightmare, leaving him more upset than before.

When morning had come, he found that he was so distraught that he'd immediately called Mrs. Woodson and insisted that she cancel all of his appointments. He simply couldn't see patients in his condition. He was slowly beginning to realize that he was in almost the same depressive state that they were.

It took some doing on his part, but he finally convinced Mrs. Woodson that it was best if he just stay home, but he was touched by her concern and assured her that he would be fine in a few days.

If only he believed it to be true. But after what had happened at Café Nervosa, he doubted he'd ever be okay again.

Despite the kindness and compassion that Daphne had shown him, he knew deep down that Frasier and his father's anger had been justified. Why hadn't he looked before he picked up the beverages? It didn't take a PhD-or even a high school diploma to asses ones surroundings for any objects that might cause a fall! Instead he'd turned on his heel, trying to appear calm and collected in a subtle way to get Daphne's attention and then...

He shuddered, trying to shove the image from his mind.

But when he looked into the backseat once more, a new found confidence came over him. He opened the door and retrieved the plastic bag and then quickly walked into the building.

His heart raced as he entered elevator and in an effort to quell his nerves, he removed the item from the bag, folding the plastic into a neat square before shoving it into his coat pocket.

When the elevators opened on the nineteenth floor, he took a glance in the hallway mirror, making sure that his appearance was impeccable.  
Of course he needn't have worried.

He always tried to look his best, no matter what the occasion.

But this was no ordinary occasion.

He was here to apologize profusely to his angel, and no matter what her reply, he vowed to speak from his heart.

For she had a special place there and he hoped that some day he could have a place in hers as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Mere seconds after Niles rang the doorbell; Niles heard footsteps and then the rattling of the doorknob.

"Oh... Hello, Dr. Crane." She said in that sweet voice he loved so much.

"Hello, Daphne. I..."

He stopped mid-sentence, unable to believe what he was seeing. Because standing before him was the most beautiful sight imaginable.

With a smile on her face, Daphne stood like a vision of exquisite loveliness wearing a brand new dress.

The soft and silky fabric draped nicely against her figure and the soft shade of pink made her look like an angel. And if he stared at the dress, he could just barely make out the tiny blue lines that were placed sporadically across the material to form a unique pattern.

He was so mesmerized by her appearance that the plastic bag he held in his hand fell to the floor. And true to her nature, Daphne immediately reached down to pick it up.

"Here you are, Dr. Crane."

His face reddened at her warm smile. "Thank you, Daphne. But actually..." He reached into the bag and removed the bouquet of flowers. "These are for you."

Daphne's mouth fell open and her hand went to her chest. "For me? Why Dr. Crane, they're lovely but I can't imagine what I've done to deserve these. I'm hardly worth such beautiful flowers."

"Nonsense, Daphne. You're worth so much more."

She wiped away a tear and kissed his cheek. "I don't know how to thank you, Dr. Crane. This is the sweetest thing you could have done, bringing me flowers for no reason at all."

He swallowed hard. "A-actually there is a reason, Daphne; a big one. But you might want to sit down on the sofa."

"Oh... All right."

She moved to sit down on the sofa. "Can I get you something to drink, Dr. Crane?"

He sighed at her thoughtfulness.

"That's very sweet of you but I'm fine right now."

"Well, what did you want to tell me?"

Boldly he reached for her hand, unable to resist rubbing his thumb against her soft skin.

"Daphne, I am mortified by my actions from yesterday and I cannot apologize enough. I know it means little, when I hurt you the way I did but I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you if I have to. I just want you to know how deeply sorry I am because you mean so much to me and I would never hurt you. I hope you know that."

Amazingly she smiled, unfazed by his pleading and she squeezed his hand.

"Of course I forgive you. It was an accident and I still think that you're being much too generous with your apology. This dress and these flowers are much too generous. And in all honesty, perhaps I should be the one worried about you. That was a terrible fall you took at Café Nervosa yesterday. Are you all right, Dr. Crane?"

Her kindness overwhelmed him and he felt his heart soar to new heights.

This angel... this incredible woman whom he loved deeper than a man could possibly love a woman...was worried about his well being after he'd nearly scalded her with burning liquid.

It just didn't seem possible for someone to be so perfect. And yet, here she sat just inches in front of him, holding his hand.

And that's when he realized that he'd wasted too much of his life by keeping quiet.

He had to say something.

They were alone now and there was nothing stopping him, except for the nervousness that began to grow. How would he even begin to tell her what was in his heart? And what would her reaction be?She was bound to be shocked; angry even.

After all they'd shared nothing more than friendship for so many years and in just a few minutes it could all change. But looking at her now, he saw nothing but compassion and love in her beautiful brown eyes.

This was his chance; and he didn't want to lose it.

"Daphne, can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can, Dr. Crane. You can tell me anything."

He smiled, feeling more nervous than ever before.

"Thank you. That's nice to know. Um... Well... Th-the reason I brought you those flowers is because..."

His eyes fell to the neckline of her dress and then back to her face. And in one quick movement, he shot to his feet.

"What's wrong?"

He looked around the living room, feeling a sense of relief when he saw the plastic bag lying on the coffee table.

"Oh, here it is."

He could feel her watching him as he picked up the bag and returned to the sofa.

"Forget something?"

"A-actually yes. This is for you as well."

Daphne took the bag from him and reached inside. "Dr. Crane, another gift? This is much too-."

His heart pounded in his chest as he watched her remove the small purple box.

"What's this?"

Suddenly he felt foolish. "Oh... Well when I was buying the flowers I thought..."

"Aloe cream?"

"Um... yes... I just... Well the coffee I so carelessly spilled on you was hot and your skin is so..."

Once more her hand flew to her chest and she began to cry. The sight nearly broke his heart.

"Oh... Daphne, I know you're still upset over what happened and I don't blame you at all. I only came over to apologize. It was never my intention to hurt you, but it appears that I have... so I guess I'll just be going now. You look beautiful by the way. That dress is stunning."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. That's very sweet of you to say. You didn't upset me at all. In fact, I'm touched by the things you said. And the gifts... I can't thank you enough."

"You're welcome Daphne. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

Without waiting for a response, he grabbed the plastic bag and moved toward the door. "Goodbye Daphne..."

"Dr. Crane, wait..."

His hand on the doorknob, he turned to face her, once again mesmerized by her beauty.

"Please don't leave."

With a deep sigh, he allowed her to take his hand.

"Daphne..."

"You never told me why you brought me those beautiful flowers. And the aloe cream... No one has ever done anything so thoughtful for me. I didn't mean to cry. I was just... so touched."

And to his surprise, she kissed him gently on the lips.

The gesture made him drop the plastic bag he was holding and he had to fight with every fiber of his being not to deepen the kiss. When she drew back and touched his cheek, he could still feel her lips on his.

It was just a kiss between friends and nothing more; even less than the kiss they had shared the night of the Snow Ball... but it meant so much to him.

"Daphne, there's something I need to tell you..."

"All right. Shall we sit down?"

"No, I have to do this now, right here. Because if I don't, I might never get another chance. You see, Daphne I-"

The door opened suddenly, startling him.

"Niles! What are you doing here?"

"Oh... I came to see..."

Frasier chuckled. "That's right. I promised I'd let you borrow that book on Shakespeare and those CD's you wanted are right over-."

When he saw Niles staring at Daphne he put down the book and returned to the foyer.

"Niles, what are you doing?"

"N-nothing, why?"

Niles looked at Daphne in horror. Leave it to his brother to ruin what was sure to be a perfect moment.

"It certainly didn't look like nothing."

"Your brother had something he wanted to tell me." Daphne said. "Go ahead Dr. Crane. _I'm listening._"

The use of Frasier's radio phrase made her laugh, and the sound was music to Niles' ears.

"Well, Daphne... The thing I wanted to say is-."

Frasier rushed over to Niles and grabbed his jacket. "Daphne will you excuse us for a moment? I need to speak with Niles."

"Certainly Dr. Crane. I'll just busy meself in the kitchen and put these beautiful flowers in some water." Daphne turned to Niles. "Dr. Crane, are you sure you don't want a drink?"

"Niles was just leaving." Frasier said, escorting Niles out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Alone in the hallway, Niles felt the wrath of his older brother glaring at him and he wished he had never come.

"Frasier, I can explain. You see..."

"Oh yes, I see exactly what you're trying to do! You're trying to make a fool out of yourself in front of Daphne! Have you forgotten that she's not only my employee but Dad's physical therapist? Dear God, Niles you're _married_! How could you possibly think that Daphne has feelings for you? It's preposterous!"

The words hurt but he knew that they were most likely true.

Don't you think I've accepted that possibility? I just... after what happened yesterday

I had to come over and apologize once more. I can't stand the thought of her being hurt like that!."

"She's going to be hurt worse if you don't leave her alone!"

"Frasier that makes no sense whatsoever!"

"It makes _perfect _sense, Niles! Now go home to your wife; as much as I loathe saying that word."

He swallowed hard. "Maris is in Las Vegas, in case you're wondering. Apparently one of her colleagues hit the jackpot and insisted that she come stay for a week in his luxurious penthouse, which I have no doubt-."

"_His_ penthouse?"

"Yes."

Frasier shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh Niles, how could you be so naive? Do you _really_ think that this man is a colleague? Hasn't it ever occurred to you that Maris could be having an affair?"

Niles mouth fell open in horror. "How dare you even suggest-."

Frasier sighed deeply and rolled his eyes.

"Niles, just... go home!"

"Fine... if that's the way you feel..."

"Goodnight, Niles."

Unable to look back at his brother, Niles pushed the button for the elevator and was grateful when the doors opened right away. He stepped inside willing the doors to close.

And as he walked to his car, he didn't bother to wipe away the tears that fell onto his cheeks.

He drove blindly to his house, barely aware of the path he had taken to get there. And when he arrived, he walked into the mansion and slammed the door. Although he loved Frasier deeply and respected his opinion, his older brother was wrong this time.

Daphne was a caring, warm and wonderful person and she deserved to know the truth. Even if her reply wasn't what Niles wanted to hear.

He walked through the cold, empty house and made himself a sherry, which he drank in one gulp.

And then he made another, and gulped it down as well.

Maris was gone and he had no idea when she was coming back... or even if. Their marriage was in shambles and as much as he tried to deny it, they were on the brink of divorce.

But he refused to be the one to give in. He wanted so much to talk to Frasier about his marital problems, but his words would only be met with ridicule. He was all too aware of how Frasier felt about Maris, and he couldn't say that he blamed his older brother.

His estranged wife was perhaps the most difficult woman he'd ever encountered and often he'd found himself wondering why he'd married her-let alone fallen in love.

But as he sat alone on the sofa in the living room of his cold, empty house, he realized that none of it mattered now.

The only thing that mattered to him was Daphne and how much he loved her.

And suddenly he knew what he had to do.

Outside, the clouds were darkening and a thick haze of fog had settled itself around the house, casting an eerie scene. Any minute there was sure to be a horrific storm; the kind that made him grateful to be inside where he could settle into his bed and catch up on his reading.

The storm instantly reminded him of another storm; one that occurred many years ago, when his angel so graciously offered to come and cook dinner for he and Maris.

Little did he know that Daphne had just experienced a terrible break up with that... _community college barista_, Eric from Café Nervosa, and yet she still found it in her heart to help him.

It amazed him how that someone could be so completely selfless.

When he saw her there, crying on his sofa, his heart went out to her and anger burned within him at the thought that someone could hurt an angel like Daphne.

And yet, Niles had hurt her even more.

When he looked around the living room, his eyes went to the piano where a memory unfolded.

Daphne stood there wearing Maris' white nightgown, looking so angelic that she took his breath away.

Without giving it another thought, he picked up the phone, grateful when it was answered right away.

"Frasier, I know you don't want to hear this right now, but I have something to say!"

There was a long pause, and then his brother's calm voice.

_"I'm listening."_

The ridiculous over-used phrase only increased Niles' anger and made him more determined than ever to do what he'd set out to do.

He wasn't even sure why he was calling first. After the way Frasier had treated him, he hardly deserved respect.

"Frasier, I can accept the fact that you aren't fond of Maris. In fact, I don't like her very much myself. But this has nothing to do with her. This is about Daphne."

_"Oh, for God's sake, Niles... Will you please forget about-."_

"I _can't_ forget about her Frasier! She's the most important thing in the world to me and as soon as I change into something more suitable, I'm going to get in my car and drive over to your place. And when I get there, I'm going to go to her and tell her exactly how I feel about her."

"Niles, that's ridiculous! In case you haven't noticed, there's a sea of fog outside that's so thick, I can barely see the Space Needle! How can you possibly think that driving in such dangerous conditions is a good idea?"

"My mind's made up and there's nothing you can do to convince me that telling Daphne the truth isn't a good idea!"

"Niles, wait..."

"Goodbye, Frasier."

And with that, he hung up the phone and smiled. With any luck at all, his life was about to change dramatically.


	9. Chapter 9

As he pulled his Mercedes onto Interstate 5, the fog was so dense that Niles could barely see two feet in front of him. And the street lights from above and the headlights on his car were doing of little assistance.

So he drove as carefully as possible, grateful that the traffic was light. He certainly didn't need a traffic jam in this weather. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen fog this bad, even in the Emerald City.

Any sensible person would have immediately turned back. The radio meteorologists had warned against traveling in such heavy fog and bleak conditions, but Niles remained unwavering.

He'd waited too long and wasted too much of his life to back out now.

This was the most important thing he'd ever done and despite the outcome, be it utter happiness or the most painful heartbreak imaginable, he had to know the answer.

His heart was prepared for anything that Daphne gave him, but he couldn't live any longer without letting her know how much he loved her.

It was something that he should have done years ago (along with divorcing his uncaring, selfish wife), but only now did he have the courage to tell her what was in his heart.

He drove on with a new found sense of courage and he couldn't get to her fast enough.

The front tires of his Mercedes found the sheet of black ice before Niles did, sending the car into a skid.

Niles began to panic and suddenly everything he had learned in driving school about the rules of driving in inclement weather vanished from his mind.

Instinctively his foot hit the break and the second it happened, he knew he'd made a grave mistake. The tires hit an even bigger sheet of black ice, and the car slid sideways, spinning in circles across the freeway.

Instantly his life flashed before his eyes.

He saw his mother smiling down upon him, his father, his brother, his classmates. He saw Lillith, who was holding a very young Frederick in her arms. His teachers, patients, colleagues... and Daphne.

She looked like an angel, and when he shut his eyes, he could hear her sweet voice assuring him that everything would be all right... and that she loved him too.

The tranquil scene was interrupted by a powerful jolt that sent him flying foreword. He heard the crushing of metal and the shattering of glass among honking horns...

And when he thought the car couldn't spin any faster, there was an even bigger crash and he flew foreword once more; a surge of pain rushing through his head.

But then stillness came, followed by the faint sound of sirens that seemed to be getting closer and closer.

And then the unimaginable pain and screaming, the sound making him wonder if he was the one screaming or if it was someone else.

But he couldn't raise his head to look.

Another crash came then, with much more force this time and the unimaginable pain grew even worse.

He tasted blood. Was it his? Was someone with him? Were they hurt? He didn't dare look, for he'd always hated the sight of blood. And the mere thought of it was making him nauseous.

The sirens came closer and closer, their ear-piercing sounds pounding at his head. He could feel something warm trickling down his forehead and his head ached more than ever before.

But then something miraculous happened.

The pain disappeared and the onslaught of noises subsided, leaving in its wake a peaceful silence.

And then there was only darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

As Daphne stood in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner, the phone rang once more.

"Are you going to get that, Fras?" Martin asked, his voice tinged with annoyance. "I'm trying to watch my program!"

"Dad, you've seen that movie at least five times! How many more times are you going to watch it before you realize that Clint Eastwood isn't going to regain consciousness until-."

Martin held up his hand. "Shut up! Don't tell me! You'll ruin it!"

Frasier merely shook his head in disbelief as the phone continued to ring. "Fine, I'll answer it. But it's Daphne's job, not mine! I was hoping to avoid this because I don't want to talk to that obnoxious woman from the station again! Just because she's the new Assistant Station Manager doesn't mean-." He picked up the phone and sighed.

"Hello? Yes, this is Dr. Crane and before you say another word, no I _don't_ want to make a donation! Don't you hospitals get enough money for-what? Yes, of course I know Niles Crane. He's my brother. What's this all about?"

As he listened to the caller on the other end, Frasier suddenly grabbed onto the back of his father's chair for support, causing Martin to stare at him in alarm.

"Oh Dear God... Are you sure? Well are you sure it was Niles? I-I..."

"Fras, what's wrong?" Martin asked. "You're white as a sheet!"

But Frasier said nothing and instead moved woodenly around the chair. "I-I need to sit... somewhere."

His eyes wide, Martin rose from his chair and watched as Frasier sank into it, his ear pressed to the receiver and his hand over his eyes.

"Fras, are you all right? Who is that on the phone?"

"Y-yes, yes. I'm here." Frasier said into the phone. "Yes, I-I'll be there as soon as I can. T-thank you for calling. Oh... and please... take good care of him for me. I... I can't..."

The phone left his hand and Martin managed to catch it before it hit the floor, returning it to its base.

"What's going on?"

"I-It's Niles..." Frasier said. "H-he..."

"He _what_, Fras? _What_?"

Frasier's breathing was staggered, much like Niles was when he was about to hyperventilate and Daphne walked into the living room, holding a dishtowel and a ceramic plate in her hands.

"Come on Fras, you're scaring me!" Martin said, causing Daphne to stare at the men in alarm.

But Frasier remained where he was, unaware that Martin was shaking him. "If you don't tell me I'm going to force it out of you!" Martin threatened. "And believe me, I know how to do it! What's happened to Niles? Is he all right?"

Frasier swallowed hard. "I-I don't know. That was... Seattle General. N-Niles has been in a car accident. A-a bad one. They found his body in his car on I-5... and..."

The dish Daphne was holding fell to the floor and crashed into pieces, but no one seemed to notice. Every eye was on Frasier, staring at him in disbelief.

"Oh my God..." Martin said. "You mean Niles is..."

"No, he's not dead, Dad. I-I mean not yet."

"What the hell kind of thing is that to say. Not yet? That's a terrible way to talk about your brother!" Martin yelled.

"I-I'm sorry, I just..."

Martin sighed deeply. "It's all right. Did they say anything else?"

"N-no..."

"Well then we'd better get over there. Come Frasier."

Daphne couldn't ignore the hurt of the way Frasier and Martin seemed to have forgotten that she was in the room, but she tried to focus on the fact that Niles was family and she was not. And there were so many things to do around the condo; the cleaning and the laundry... It was only right that they get to the hospital as quickly as possible.

But when the door closed behind them and she found herself alone, it was impossible to keep her mind on her impending duties. Instead her mind was filled with images of Dr. Crane. He was such a wonderful friend and an incredibly sweet man. She hadn't forgotten the way he'd looked when he'd spilled the coffee on her at Café Nervosa nor could she ever forget his generosity in insisting that he pay for her to buy a new dress.

And then the tears began to fall, along with the ache in her chest. This had to be a dream... for no way could it be real. Dr. Crane couldn't really be...

The door opened unexpectedly and she quickly brushed the tears from her eyes.

"Daphne?"

She whirled around and found Frasier smiling at her with such conceren that she bit back a sob.

"Forget something, did you Dr. Crane?"

"Dear God, Daphne I'm so sorry. Dad and I were half way to the hospital when I realized that I did something very stupid."

"What on earth are you talking about. This isn't your-."

"Come on... You're family too."

"Oh, but I'm not-."

"Of course you are, Daphne. We love you and frankly..." Frasier's voice broke and he struggled to continue. " I-I don't think I can get through this without you. I can't lose him, Daphne. I-I can't..."

Wordlessly Daphne took her boss into her arms and held him close while he cried.

"Don't you worry. Your brother will be all right. I promise."  
It was the first time she'd ever lied to the man who had given her so much.

And when he held her a little closer, her tears fell at last.


	11. Chapter 11

The three of them walked into the hospital, each man holding Daphne's hand. Slowly they made their way to the information desk, where Martin boldly let go of her hand and went to talk to the attendant.

"I'm looking for my son, Niles Crane." He announced in an uncharacteristically unsteady voice. "H-he was in a car accident?"

The attendant glanced at the computer screen and tapped on the keyboard. "Oh yes, he's in surgery right now, but you can wait in the ICU waiting room."

"Thank you." He said, his voice barely a whisper.

Daphne swallowed hard at the mention of the Intensive Care Unit and put her hand on Martin's back. "Where is the-." She asked the attendant, unable to finish her question.

"Right through those doors, ma'am."

"Thank you."

Their hearts were heavy as they walked into the ICU unit and this time it was Frasier who approached the receptionist. "I'm looking for my brother, Niles Crane."

"Right this way." The man said. "I'll tell Dr. Watson that you're here."

"Oh Lord, I can't believe this is happening." Frasier said brokenly.

"He'll be all right, Fras." Martin said, draping an arm around his son. "We don't know the details yet so let's just wait and see what the doctor says." And then he turned to Daphne. "I'm sorry we left like that without asking you to come along."

Daphne smiled and squeezed Martin's hand. "I understand. But you listen to me... both of you. Dr. Crane is strong and whatever happened to him... He'll be just fine. I know it."

Another lie but it seemed to calm the Crane men.

"I'm Dr. Watson. Are you Dr. Crane?"

They looked up to see a tall doctor holding a clipboard.

"Yes, I'm Frasier Crane and this is my father Martin Crane and his home health care worker, Daphne Moon."

The doctor shook hands with each of them and smiled sadly.

"Any news, Doc? What's going on?" Martin asked.

"He's out of surgery and in recovery, so we'll be taking him to his room shortly. He was extremely lucky, though. That was one hell of an accident."

"What happened?" Frasier asked.

"I don't know exactly. I'd have to look at the coroner's report." The doctor explained.

Martin's eyes widened and Daphne quickly grabbed him to keep him from fainting, aware of her own rapidly beating heart.

"Coroner's report? You mean he's... But I thought you just said he was..."

Daphne looked away and began to sob, barely aware of Frasier's hand on her shoulder.

"Mr. Crane, your son is alive but when they found him he was presumed dead. He was extremely lucky and he'd better thank the heavens that he was wearing his seat belt. Otherwise...but fortunately they were able to revive him. The seatbelt definitely saved his life."

"What's the surgery for?" Frasier asked.

"There are some internal injuries and extensive damage to his leg. His shoulder was broken and we had to set it and there are some large gashes that-."

Daphne looked away again, not wanting to hear anymore. She couldn't. It all seemed like a terrible nightmare.

"... But we're going to do everything that we can for him, I can assure you that."

Thank you, Dr. Watson." Daphne managed to say.

Dr. Watson smiled. "You're welcome, Ms. Moon. Now if you want to have a seat over here, I'll go check on Mr. Crane and be back in a moment."

Daphne, Martin and Frasier went to sit on the uncomfortable chairs, but the mood was somber as they stared into space, pretending to find interest in the outdated magazines that filled the tables. How could people possibly be expected to think about Christmas decorations and summer vacations when their loved ones were in Intensive Care?

Within minutes Dr. Watson returned, but his face was grim. Daphne, Martin and Frasier rose at once.

"How's Niles? Can we see him?"

"They're taking him to his room now. But there's something you should know."

"What is it, Doc?" Martin asked.

"The next forty eight hours are crucial and we'll have to keep him in ICU for at least that amount of time. Normally after surgery such as this, the patient regains consciousness rather quickly but in this case..."

"Dr. Watson what are you saying?"

"Unfortunately Mr. Crane has slipped into a mild coma."

Daphne's trembling hand flew to her mouth and she felt Frasier and Martin grab her as she began to fall.

"Oh my God.."

"Can we see him?" Martin asked.

"Of course, but family only." Dr Watson said glancing at Daphne.

"She _is_ family!" Martin said matter of factly.

"All right, but one at a time. He's still very weak." Dr. Watson said. "And no more than five minutes at a time."

"Go ahead, Dad." Frasier said hoarsely.

Martin squeezed Frasier's hand. "I won't be in there long, Son."

When Martin opened the door to Niles' room, Daphne sank into a nearby sofa.

"Well... At least we know he's alive. For now anyway." Frasier said.

The thought made Daphne gasp and she took his hands, squeezing them firmly.

"Don't say that, Dr. Crane. Your brother will be just fine."

Frasier chuckled slightly. "Another psychic vision?"

"Something like that." She said feigning a smile.

But in truth, she felt guilty. For it wasn't a vision at all. Instead she feared that it was another lie.


End file.
